


Silvaesh one shots

by HuskyTeeth



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Beating, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskyTeeth/pseuds/HuskyTeeth
Summary: A series of one shot’s of Silvaesh and Haravon’s newly formed parent child relationship.





	1. Silvaesh and Haravon meet

**Author's Note:**

Silvaesh cried out as another kick smashed into his ribs, he winced, more oily tears flowing down his face as he curled around himself.  
“Tch. White freak, I’m done here this cry baby is making me wanna hurl” Hativon spat tail lashing, Hativon wiped his bloody knuckles on Silvaesh’s shirt before spitting beside him and leaving. 

Silvaesh felt his fresh wounds throb and ache, his cuts stinging, he sniffled and whined, this is one of the worst beatings Hativon had given him.  
He’d had enough, after staying on the ground for roughly half an hour he shakily got up, wounds protesting as he did so.

He winced and limped his way towards the orphanage gate picking up speed as he went.  
“Hey you! Where do you think you’re going?” One of the orphanage staff yelled from the entrance, beginning to go after Silvaesh.  
Silvaesh flinched, freezing for a moment, after a moments hesitation he started to run, his adrenaline numbing the throbbing pain in his leg.

Silvaesh crashed through the slightly open gate, shoving it open before dashing into the nearest alleyway, thundering footsteps chasing him as more of the orphanage staff noticed his escape.

Silvaesh ran and ran not even stopping to catch his breath, he didn’t know how long he ran for but it eventually became night outside, his legs screamed at him to stop but he couldn’t, terror of this alien city making him run.  
He crashed into a garbage can and cried out in pain as it stabbed into his bruised side, he panted and winced, fresh tears falling from his panicked eyes. 

Looking up he saw a shopkeep giving him a concerned look, “hey Kit! Are you okay?” He called beginning to walk towards Silvaesh.  
Silvaesh flinched away and started running again, he ran as fast as his bruised and shaky legs could go, he ran out of the alley way and paused, seeing a adult Intseh standing there.

The older Intseh had all white fur like him, and icy blue eyes, Silvaesh looked up in wonder as he stood there panting out strained breaths on his shaky legs.  
The elder Intseh did the same, looking down at Silvaesh with a mixture of surprise and wonder as well as concern as he noticed Silvaesh’s haggard and wounded form. 

“Hey kid!” The shopkeep called from down the alleyway breaking the trance the two were in, Silvaesh flinched and started backing away, looking around for a exit, he quickly found a alleyway path and started running towards it on his numb legs.

To his surprise and horror the white Intseh started chasing after him, “kit wait!” The snowy furred Intseh called, but Silvaesh was having none of it as he kept running.

For a feeble moment he thought he’d get away, that was until he tripped over a rock and smashed into the ground.  
Silvaesh cried out, scraping his knees and elbows, he hissed in pain and let out a sob, he shakily got up and was about to run again when a hand grabbed his forearm.

Silvaesh whipped his head around in terror to come face to face with the older Intseh, this was it, he made a stupid mistake by running away, this Intseh was going to take him back and he was going to be punished, by the staff and by Hativon.  
Silvaesh sniffled, trying to pull out of the older Intseh’s iron grip to no avail.

The white furred Intseh frowned and crouched down giving a warm smile, “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” He said in a soft voice.  
Silvaesh simply whimpered trying one last time to feebly pull out of the grip on his forearm before going limp in the Intseh’s hold and giving him a fearful look.

The older Intseh furrowed his brow looking over Silvaesh’s wounds, “My name’s Haravon, what’s yours?” He said warmly giving Silvaesh a kind look.  
Silvaesh frowned, anxiety filling him, should he tell this stranger his name?

“...esh” he mumbled quietly, the older Intseh- Haravon, tilted his head, “What was that?” He asked softly.  
Silvaesh sniffled, using his free hand to futilely wipe his falling tears, he was silent for a moment before speaking again, “S-Silvaesh” he mumbled in a shaky voice, louder this time.

Haravon smiled wider giving a small purr to let the kit know he was okay, “Silvaesh, that’s a nice name, can you tell me where your parents are? Or how you got these wounds?” He asked in a calm tone, but his furrowed brow betrayed his concern.

Silvaesh’s mouth formed a tight line and he viciously shook his head with a wet sniffle.  
Haravon frowned worriedly, before giving a small smile, “okay, want to come to my home? So I can treat your wounds, hmm?” He asked letting go of Silvaesh’s forearm.

Silvaesh contemplated running for a moment, but his tired legs and throbbing wounds made him reconsider, at this point he was so tired he didn’t care what happened to him. He did need to get off the streets if he didn’t want to be found, and this Intseh seemed nice enough, besides he’d never seen another Intseh that looked like him before.  
Silvaesh was silent for a minute before he gave a small nod, Haravon gave a big smile and stood up, offering his hand for Silvaesh to take.

Silvaesh hesitated for a moment before shakily placing his hand in Haravons, Haravon let out a sigh of relief and began leading Silvaesh back to his home as the kit stumbled along on tired legs, this was going to be a rough night.


	2. First birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvaesh spends his 11th birthday, with haravon for the first time.

Silvaesh yawned and groggily sat up, bed head at max with his fur sticking up at all ends.  
He sleepily rubbed his eyes and moved the blanket off of him, letting the chilly air further wake him from his sleepy state, he shivered at the cold and stood up.

Stepping across the cold wooden floor he opened his bedroom door, this room held many warm memories now, he’d only been staying with Haravon for a bit over a year and yet it felt like a lifetime.  
Silvaesh stretched as he walked out into the hall, one sniff was all he needed to know what had woken him, Haravon had made breakfast and it smelled amazing. 

Silvaesh wandered towards the source of the infatuating smell only to pause in the doorway to the kitchen, there were decorations all over the place! Streamers lined the walls, lanterns were strung about here and there. 

Silvaesh looked around in awe for a moment before Haravon turned around and noticed him standing there, “good morning Silvaesh, breakfast is on the table, I’m almost done with this I’ll join you in a moment” he said with a warm smile, excitement in his eyes.

Silvaesh opened his mouth to question the decor but opted to eat breakfast first, walking into the dining room while still looking around the place in curiosity, he paused when he noticed the box in wrapping on the table and moved closer to inspect it.  
It was a small box in navy blue wrapping with little clouds here and there, another decoration? 

Silvaesh wearily sat down and finally looked at his plate, lots of bacon, two eggs and a loaf of bread, his favourite breakfast meal, he gave a small smile.  
Haravon entered the room and to Silvaesh’s surprise was carrying a whole cake with him, “Happy birthday Silvaesh!” He congratulated happily.

Silvaesh blinked in shock, he’d forgotten it was today in all honesty, he was even more shocked that Haravon had remembered since he only told him once.  
Silvaesh had a moment of realization and looked around the room, was this all for him? 

Silvaesh was baffled and looked up at Haravon in excitement and hesitation, a weary smile forming on his face.  
Haravon placed the cake in front of him, “It’s vanilla, I didn’t know what you liked so I went with the classic, do you like it?” He asked placing the cake in front of him, “ah, you can eat the cake after you eat your breakfast” he chuckled and sat down in the chair beside Silvaesh.

Silvaesh felt a giddy grin forming on his face, he’d never had this much stuff done for him before, it was a bit overwhelming.  
“I-I don’t know I’ve never... I’ve never had cake before” he admitted shyly, shrinking a bit his tail flicking. 

Haravon’s smile wavered for a moment and a sad expression crossed his face before it was happy and warm once again, “well, better eat up so you can try it then” he teased, patting Silvaesh’s head lightly.  
Silvaesh nodded with a small smile and dug in, humming at the amazing taste of the bacon, when Haravon first gave it to Silvaesh he remembered wolfing it down, it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Haravon chuckled and began eating his own meal, after some time they’d both downed their food and Silvaesh got up to take the plates in only for Haravon to stop him, “not so fast birthday boy, today you’re getting spoiled so just sit down and relax” he jested with a grin before taking the plates to the kitchen.  
Silvaesh opened his mouth to argue but Haravon was already gone.

Haravon came back into the dining room and pushed the box decoration towards Silvaesh, after a moment Silvaesh simply tilted his head and Haravon blinked in realization “ah- it’s a gift, for you, you tear the wrapping off” he explained awkwardly making tearing motions with his hands. 

Silvaesh blinked and hesitantly reached for the box, pulling it into his lap and beginning to tear it open, looking up every now and then for conformation that he was doing it right.

After tearing off the wrapping he saw... A box? Silvaesh looked up at Haravon with furrowed brows “A... A box?” He asked in confusion.  
Haravon snorted, “open the box” he chuckled, giving the kit a fond smile. 

Silvaesh hesitated before lifting the lid and revealing a silver necklace with a icy blue stone at the end, Silvaesh looked at it in awe and looked up at Haravon for confirmation that it was his.

Haravon nodded with a amused grin, Silvaesh carefully picked up the necklace, inspecting the multi toned blue stone for a moment before placing the silver chained necklace over his head and around his neck.

He touched the stone and smiled, warmth filling him, “thank you” he mumbled happily. No one had ever gotten him something so grand before, he could feel the beginning of tears forming but pushed it down so he wouldn’t worry Haravon.  
“I know it’s a bit silly getting you a necklace but um, it’s like a family heirloom I guess, I had it made into a necklace for you” he smiled remembering when Amare gave him this crystal when they were still inside Divinity.

Silvaesh shook his head, “no I-I like it a lot, especially since it’s so precious, thank you Dad” he smiled before his eyes widened realizing his grammar mistake, his face heated up and he fiddled with the stone on his necklace nervously.

Haravon’s eyes widened, hearing Silvaesh call him Dad, it made everything worth it, he’d never been more glad then at this moment that he’d taken in Silvaesh.  
Haravon beamed, giving a Murthy chuckle and patting Silvaesh’s head, “now then, how about that cake hmm?”.


End file.
